


Have Mercy

by frigginnope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginnope/pseuds/frigginnope
Summary: You find yourself living in a cottage with a woman named Angela, along with having amnesia that she may or may not have played a part with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how AO3 works. Bear with me on my stupidity.
> 
> Either way, my first reader-insert and first work on this site.
> 
> Also, do try and be honest with the opinions, I'm not afraid of people talking bad about my story, as long as the criticisms are justified and constructive.  
> Don't flame, please, I don't want to sift through comments to remove the flamers.

You lay there, snow falling on your body. Your mission was complete. You held the Omnics back long enough for your squad along with the convoy to escape from the robots’ wrath.

You lay there, a Desert Eagle by your side as you slowly felt the sweet release of death take over you. Nothing else mattered anymore, it was over. The carnage was over.

Around you lay bits and pieces of spent ammunition, machinery, and circuit boards. You grimly chuckled before coughing up some blood.

The only reason you’re still breathing was because of your cybernetic augmentations. Speaking of which, your prosthetic arms were nearly destroyed beyond repair, cables spewed out of it as each of them sparked a small spark that was an electric yellow.

You were part of an experimental program that installed a BCI – or a Brain Computer Interface into a person’s body, augmenting said a person with new prosthetics and the like in order to make a person more of a computer rather than a human. You were assigned to a squad within MARSOC that was dispatched to Greece due to reports of an Omnic carrying a God Program infecting other Omnics from Force Recon. It wasn’t their job to clean up the mess, as they were unequipped for the job and needed people like you guys.

You coughed up more blood, your head slumped back as you felt your body go limp, and your life flashes  before your eyes before a blinding golden light takes over your vision, before it all goes dark.

/

You kept yourself steady on the branch of a barren tree, dead because of the winter. Your eyes were scanning for any Omnics in the immediate vicinity.

You were in charge of a single-man defense, the only one participating being you, that was essential in order for the rest of your squad to evacuate from the area and back to home.

Home…that was somewhere you’ve never been at for a long time.

Your BCI alerted you of detected contacts as your head snapped to that direction. The forested region was thick full of trees, which benefited you and not the Omnics that are about to steamroll over.

You had to do this.

Your sergeant came over the radio.

“Hey…(Y/N), just here to say that I…really appreciate what you’re doing. Heh, makes me feel bad about how harsh I was on you.” You heard him sigh. “I hope one day, I'll see you on the other side."

You told him that he won’t hear from you anytime soon.

“Yeah…kind of figured that out. Alright, enough chit-chat. I better get this convoy started.”

You wished him good luck.

“You too, soldier, you too.”

You sighed before unfolding a sniper rifle and turning off comms.

You told yourself you would take out as many of these things as possible.

. . .

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Gunshots echoed throughout the woods, the crack of your semi-automatic sniper rifle making the birds fly into the air.

For each bullet that escaped the barrel, it would take out an Omnic.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Your legs were burning as you dashed through the woods, not know where to go nor not caring where. As long as the Omnics were attacking you, the convoy was safe.

_BANG! BANG! Click…_

You growled as you heard the click of the rifle. Whilst running, you disengaged the empty magazine in the weapon and slammed in a new one before kneeling down, turning to the other side and firing some more at the Omnics chasing you.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Your hand swiftly glided its way towards a grenade on the belt strapped to your waist before pulling one out and priming the explosive, then lobbing it at the pack of Omnics currently chasing you like mindless zombies.

If only war was that simple, fighting waves and waves of mindless beings.

No, the Omnics with the guns were behind the mindless waves, they were waiting to catch you by surprise.

You wouldn’t let them.

As you stand up once more and make a mad dash the other way, your sergeant contacts you.

“Nearly at exfil. Hope you’re still there…”

You didn’t have time for a response.

You jumped over a log before grabbing onto a tree and quickly scaling it. You balanced yourself on a branch big enough to support you and your equipment.

You raised your palm and activated one of the BCI’s abilities, _Mass Paralysis._ Essentially it locked onto anything that had an AI and shut it down temporarily. Your HUD lit up with several red dots before you unleashed the ability, promptly, a dozen or so Omnics stopped in their tracks and powered off.

You lobbed another grenade and the pack that was shut down before jumping onto another tree, knowing more Omnics will soon follow.

You misstepped and soon found yourself on the ground and on your back.

You swore violently before getting up and running once more.

The Omnics were hot on your tail.

The one spreading the God Program was leading the charge as what seemed to be a battalion’s worth of Omnics were chasing you.

You let off some potshots with your sidearm, a Desert Eagle .50 Cal hand cannon. All of the shots missed, making you damn your horrible luck. Soon enough, the magazine was empty, forcing you to put away the gun for now.

The God Program Omnic, a Bastion class one, let off some shots from the submachine gun on its arm, hitting you twice in the left leg, the first one was deflected by the dermal armor built into your skin but the second one went through.

You snarled at the intense burning sensation in your left leg before slowing down to a limp.

The Bastion Omnic fired some more, hitting you multiple times in both your legs, forcing you to fall down.

Luckily, you turned your body in time so you landed on your back.

You said your prayers before using the semi-auto sniper rifle that fell next to you to shoot some damn Omnics to death.

Twenty went down but the Bastion stood strong. This wasn’t going to work, you grimaced as your BCI showed the small amount of possibilities of getting out of this alive. You grimaced at the most effective one, or the one with the highest chance of you surviving: that being less than one percent.

You knew you weren’t getting out of this one alive. So why not go out with a literal bang. You quickly undid your belt, there were three grenades and three EMP emitters on it. Good.

The Omnics were fast approaching and soon they were only about twenty yards away.

You snarled as the Bastion accelerated and closed the space between you and it much more quickly, to the point where it was only a few yards away.

You gulped as you primed all three grenades and the EMP, before mustering the last of your strength to throw the damn the belt at the Bastion.

A great explosion of shrapnel and light blue soon emerged.

/

…It was dark. You couldn’t see anything, not even yourself.

You tried to shake your head in order to clear it, but it seems like your body was physically unable to move.

_Is this…purgatory?_

You thought.

_Hopefully…guess I won’t be seeing more of sarge anymore._

You chuckled inside your thoughts.

It was painfully quiet, your thoughts only accompanying you.

You felt nothing, heard nothing and saw nothing.

You were trying to say something but ended up not hearing your own voice after you felt your mouth open. You tried to scream at no avail.

What the Hell was this place? Are you dead? Is this Heaven?

“To answer your question, yes, you are dead.” A feminine voice whisper-talked into your ear, you didn’t know where it came from and it felt like it was all around you.

_Oh, okay so this is purgatory I guess, am I supposed to wait until God approves me for Heaven or do I get to go down to Hell? Heh, I’m betting fifty that I deserve a spot down there._

You internally chuckled at your bad attempt at humor, what kind of chuckle it was, you couldn’t figure out.

“Please, slow down. You are dead, but you are neither in purgatory nor Heaven, nor Hell.” The feminine voice spoke again.

_So…where am I exactly?_

“As I said, not in the afterlife.”

_No, stop being vague, please._

You heard the voice sigh. “Before you ask any more questions, let me pose you a single question.”

You tried shaking your head but realized that you probably didn’t have a head to shake.

_Alright…go ahead._

“Very well, do you wish to be able to live once more?”

What kind of a question was that? You felt something surge up within your most likely ethereal form.

_OF COURSE, I FUCKING DO!_

“Very well.”

Then everything went blank.

/

Your eyes tore themselves open as your back shot up straight from where you were laying down. It took a small moment for your eyes to adjust to the light pouring in from the open window directly in front of the bed you were laying on.

Once they did adjust, though, you realized the room you were in was quite spacious, easily able to fit this what-looked-like a queen sized bed along with several other draws and a closet.

You felt weak, that was the first thing you noticed.

The second thing you noticed was that everything in your mind seemed to be a blur.

_How did I get here? What day is it? Where am I? Who am I?_

Questions like that flowed through your head, leaving without an answer, being replaced by the next one.

The third and final thing you noticed were that you were alone in the room.

_Huh…_

You thought to yourself as you lay back onto the bed, realizing that an IV tube was coming out of the blanket covering you.

Looking to your right, you noticed an IV stand that held an IV bag with a tube that went into it and into your blanket, probably attached to your wrist or anything.

You tried moving your feet but found yourself simply unable to do so.

_How long was I out?_

You audibly groaned as a headache kicked in right after your question and since your hands were simply too weak to move, you couldn’t rub it – if that would do anything.

You tried to talk, but your throat was extremely dry – only letting out a hoarse sound reminiscent of a vowel before you started coughing.

Your ears picked up on rapid footfalls coming from outside the room and suddenly the door swung open, standing in the doorway was a woman that seemed to be about five feet, bleach blonde hair, almost white, as well as sky blue eyes and pale skin.

You didn’t even bother commenting about her remarkable feature, well, the _two_ remarkable features on her chest and damn you just commented about it.

Either way, the woman kept a professional look as she adjusted the IV tube before walking out and coming back in with a plastic water bottle in her hand, she unscrewed the cap and held it up to your mouth.

“Here, drink.” She tilted the bottle upwards, pouring some of that sweet water into your mouth that you gratefully drank. Once the plastic container became empty, she quickly disposed of it before coming back in with a chair plus clipboard and pen and sitting beside you.

She took a deep breath before exhaling. “Can you hear me?” She asked, vocalizing every word as well as possible.

You responded with an affirmative answer.

She wrote into her clipboard.

“You can see how many fingers I am holding up, correct?”

You nodded in response.

She wrote into her clipboard once more.

“Do you feel this?” She put her hand on your chest before pinching onto the skin.

You responded with a brief ‘Ow!’ before muttering affirmatives at the woman.

“Very well.” She paused for a moment. “If you can, please look up.”

You looked up to the roof.

“Good.” She sighed before writing into her clipboard once more.

“You seem to be in normal condition.” She stated. “Now, do you remember your name?”

You tried coming up with an answer but couldn’t find one, you shook your head.

You asked the woman where you were.

She took a deep breath. “Your name is (Y/N), and you are currently in a cottage in Brazil.”

You asked her how long have you’ve been out. She took another deep breath.

“Please listen, and try your best not to panic.” She paused. “I’m afraid you’ve been in a coma for…two months.”

Two months!? You couldn’t believe it, she’s been taking care of you for two entire months!?

No, no, no.

You felt your face tense up.

“Please, do not panic.” Her soothing voice slightly reassured you. “Even though it’s been two months, you are still physically healthy. Although we will have to deal with a massive amount of muscle atrophy.”

“But for now, please rest, and do not be afraid to call me if you need any assistance or feel ready to walk.” She stood up and flashed a smile, before turning to the doorway but not moving from her spot. “Oh! Right, my name is Angela.”


End file.
